


Something There That Wasn't There Before

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Falling in LoveHarry and Merlin meet as trainees and it's irritation at first sight.  Until it isn't.





	Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Author's Note:**

> song - "Something There" from Beauty & the Beast...my fave song in the whole movie (other than "Gaston," of course)

_There’s something sweet and almost kind/but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined/but now he’s dear and so I’m sure/I wonder why I didn’t see it there before…_

“You’re joking right? Someone like him, one of us?”

“Harry, remember who you are. No gentleman speaks like that.”

“I know, Lamorak, but…”

“Remember yourself.”

“You saved my life.”

“I helped you over a wall, idiot. Not exactly the makings of a superhero.”

“You could have let me fall.”

“I could have…but at the end of it all, a Kingsman is a gentleman. No gentleman would do that.”

“I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me for being a horse’s arse?”

“I suppose. Ian.”

“Harry.”

“They’ve let you go?”

“I don’t have the makings of a Kingsman agent. Apparently that’s saved for people like you…spoiled brats who spend their lives at their mother’s tit until they move to the tit of a wife.”

“Ian!”

“Fuck off and leave me alone, Harry. Go save the fucking world. Apparently I’m not good enough for something like that.”

“You’re right. You’re not, fucking tosser.”

“Get out of my face.”

“Gladly.”

“Why are you here?”

“Oh, don’t you know, Harry? Only the most brilliant minds get to work in R&D. They send the infantry out as Kingsman agents…the expendable ones.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Anyone can point a gun, but it takes someone intelligent to design it.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Ian.”

“Why am I down here in this dungeon?”

“This dungeon’s going to save your fucking life, so I’d shut your mouth, Galahad, if I were you. I’ve designed this.”

“I hate to tell you, Ian, but the umbrella actually goes back to ancient China.”

“Charming that you know that…a lot of nights alone at home in Daddy’s library, then? No, you twat, I designed this particular umbrella. As you see, it has buttons here and here…it can stun, shoot smoke pellets, and is bulletproof.”

“Is it now?”

“Let me show you.”

“….”

“Quite.”

“That is…that is clever.”

“I’m glad you think so. I designed it for you, Galahad.”

“For me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I…much appreciated.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now what? I have dinner plans and need to go home and change.”

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from dinner with your old uni buddies. Must be such a good time, drinking and remembering all your conquests of less than willing young women.”

“You know nothing about me, Ian, so…”

“I thought your time was precious?”

“It is.”

“Try these on.”

“Glasses…remarkable.”

“You don’t need to sound so smug. Go over there and read that book, the very page. Silently.”

“Fine.”

“Mr. Darcy, I am a very selfish creature, and for the sake of giving relief to my own feelings, care not how much I may be wounding yours. I can no longer help thanking you for the unexampled kindness to my poor sister.”

“Ian, that’s…remarkable.”

“We feel these will be useful in the field, for we may now guide you while we see exactly what you’re seeing when you see it.”

“I…I’m quite impressed.”

“Why, thank you, Galahad. Enjoy your dinner.”

“May I help you, Galahad?”

“I’ve come to pay my respects.”

“Have I died and am unaware of it?”

“Oh, piss off. You know what I mean. Congratulations, Ian…Merlin. You deserve this more than anyone I know.”

“Thank you, Galahad. Much appreciated.”

“I will do my best to…”

“No you won’t. Don’t prattle on like an idiot. You’ll continue to behave recklessly, as always, and you will cause a great increase in my blood pressure, I’m sure.”

“I look forward to working with you, Merlin.”

“And I you, Galahad.”

“He’s dead, Ian.”

“I know, Harry.”

“He threw…he…I should have seen it coming.”

“There’s no way.”

“He…he sacrificed himself. Bloody hell. Bloody fucking hell!”

“Harry…it’s not your fault.”

“He has a wife and small child. I…I must go to them. I’ll be the one to tell them.”

“I’m here if you need me, Harry.”

“Tell me you’re fucking joking, Galahad.”

“I am not, Merlin.”

“His son. Lee’s son…you’re bringing him in as a candidate? Chester won’t allow it.”

“Bugger Chester. It’s time this place had a bit of fresh air, and I’m supplying it. The boy is quite remarkable. Full of surprises.”

“I won’t go easy on him.”

“Merlin, when have you ever gone easy on anyone?”

Merlin smiles at Eggsy and squeeze his shoulder. Eggsy slowly nods, gives one more glance at the figure on the bed, and slowly leaves the hospital room. Merlin turns to Chester. “Anything else, sir?”

“No, that will be all.” Chester frowns. “Recruits aren’t permitted in HQ during training hours.”

“I am fully aware of that, sir.”

“Good day.” 

Chester leaves and Merlin falls into the chair by Harry’s bed. “Doesn’t mean I won’t let the boy come see you after training hours. Bloody hell, Harry, when did King turn into such a prick?” He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “This isn’t how you were supposed to go out, you know.” He pauses and picks up Harry’s limp hand. He gently rubs his thumb over the back, occasionally tracing up over the knuckles. “Vain peacock like you…you were bound to go out in a blaze of glory. Not sent flying out the window by a university professor.” Merlin sighs and stares at Harry’s face. “Not ready to let you go just yet, my Galahad.” He pauses, then quickly presses his lips to the hand.

“So then I told HIM that if he was any sort of knight he would be able to find his way down a city of ONE WAY STREETS, not flail about like an octopus out of water. I don’t know how Kay ever made it to the Table, Harry.” The words stop, the strained voice obviously gulping at a drink. The throat is cleared. “That’s basically it, but you can read the minutes from the meeting once you’re awake. Although after all this time, you’ll have quite a lot of reading to do. But I know you’ll muddle through. And I know you’ll wake up, because I will NOT lose you. Not like this.” The voice is fierce, although with a slight tinge of tears and emotion. His hand is squeezed, soft lips pressed to his fingers. “So…let’s see…oh. Wait until you see your boy, Lee’s son. He is truly remarkable, Harry, although I can’t tell him that. You made a wise choice bringing him to Kingsman.”

“Of course I did, you old fool,” Harry rasps, eyes slowly fluttering open.

The first thing he sees is Merlin’s anxious face looking down at him. “Harry? I mean, Galahad?”

“Ian, how long have you been talking to me?” Harry coughs and Merlin brings him water. 

“As often as I can. Tristan has been helping with the trainees, so…”

“Ian.” Harry grabs Merlin’s hand. Merlin looks exhausted, with lines on his forehead and bags under his eyes. “You were worried.”

“Of course I was. I’ll not have you dying under my watch, Galahad.”

“And I never will…not with you in my ear.” Harry takes Merlin’s hand and carefully kisses the palm. “Not now.”

Merlin clears his throat and looks away. When he looks back, however, there is a tiny smile on his face. “I see.”

“Now tell me more about my brilliant trainee.”

“He thought his puppy was a bulldog. It’s a pug,” Merlin begins, and Harry grins up at him, still holding his hand.


End file.
